


Soft Haze

by wood_originals



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Come Shot, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wood_originals/pseuds/wood_originals
Summary: Sometimes one thing does not lead to another, sometimes Jax just wants to get on his knees.
Relationships: Bobby Munson/Jax Teller
Kudos: 13





	Soft Haze

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing. You clicked on it. You're welcome.

Bobby never asked. Jax never offered.

So, the weirdest thing about it was that it wasn’t the first time.

The small room in the clubhouse was filled with a soft haze of smoke, the two of them sitting beside each other on the sagging pull-out couch. Bobby was finishing the pinched end of a joint, and Jax was lighting up a half-smoked cigarette to finish. The pounding beat of the music from the bar pulsed a rhythm through the floor, keeping Jax grounded to the moment.

Bobby sighed, leaned back, and absently fiddled with his necklace, a small smile on his lips.

Smoke. The pulse going through the floor. The pleasant fog in his head. Jax’s thoughts continued to cycle through his mind, but he was just high enough to let them blur, become vague. The shapes of thoughts more than thoughts themselves.

He was holding a cigarette, and then he blinked, and he had to butt out the cylinder of ash that appeared in its place, threatening to crumble on to his fingers.

Bobby laughed, looking over at him, glasses low on his nose. Jax mimicked pushing glasses up on his own face, and Bobby replied by taking the frames off his face, folding them up and threading the arm into the front of his shirt. His legs spread slightly as he got comfortable.

Jax let himself slide off the couch. He laid the palms of his hands against the ground, feeling the subtle beat of the bass. He leaned to the side, resting his temple against Bobby’s knee. Bobby reached out and put his hand on Jax’s head, a warm weight. His thumb briefly teased against his scalp before he pulled his hand back.

When Jax shifted to sit in front of Bobby, it didn’t feel weird. He turned his face towards the seam of Bobby’s jeans, nosing at the rough fabric. His eyes followed the line of the seam to his crotch, and he could see the outline of him settled between his legs.

Jax was a little bit obsessed with Bobby’s cock. When he looked him over, his eyes always lingered on it for a second before he looked away. Bobby caught him sometimes, but no one else seemed to notice his indiscretion.

Bobby huffed out half of a laugh, and Jax glanced up to see him looking down at him.

“What are you doing?”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t like it.”

Bobby hummed a little, conceding to his point.

Jax’s hands moved easily. Bobby shifted for him, let him tug his jeans open, push them down.

The situation seemed impossible, but only when he focused on it as a whole. Each movement, each sound, each sensation was natural in its own way. The calming warmth from Bobby’s presence, the way the joint softened the edges on the world. Jax was drawn to him like a curious inevitability.

Thick and heavy, Bobby was barely half hard. Jax spit in his hand before he started to touch him, stroke him, watching with obscene awe as he filled out in his hand.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“Think I don’t know that?”

Jax stared up at him, self-conscious and challenging. Bobby shook his head, his cheeks a little flushed, smiling fondly. Bobby looked back towards the ceiling, Jax shifting his glance back to the matter at hand.

Bobby’s breathing turned uneven, and Jax had to push himself up on his knees to keep his hand from cramping up. He pushed his hair back with his other hand, leaning in closer.

He wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and Bobby groaned. His tongue teased over him, tasting him. It had been years since the last time he did this, but the memory washed over him in that moment, déjà vu in the way his girth stretched his lips. He couldn’t quite get his lips to meet his fingers at the base of him, but Bobby didn’t seem to mind as he moved, stroking and teasing.

Bobby swore under his breath as he got close. Jax could feel his body moving, his legs shifting on either side of him, his stomach bumping against Jax’s hand. Jax wanted to make him cum.

Before he realized it was happening, Bobby had a handful of his hair, pulling him off his cock. Jax’s lips were wet and red, a string of saliva connecting his bottom lip to his length. Streaks of heat flashed over his face and Jax closed his eyes instinctively as he came over his lips, his cheek.

Jax opened his eyes when Bobby’s hand disappeared from his hair, looking up at him as Bobby leaned over to gently wipe at the mess on his cheekbone with the pad of his thumb, laughing ruefully, breathing heavy.

“Sorry, kid.”

“I think you mean thank you.”

Bobby pulled out a soft fabric handkerchief from his pocket, wiping away the quickly cooling streaks on his warm skin. The cogs in his head were trying to fit together again, fighting to put together the pieces of the puzzle that Jax was trying to keep in the edges of his mind. When Bobby pulled away, Jax moved back to sit beside him on the floor, leaning against the couch before he tilted himself towards his leg.

For the second time that night, Bobby put his hand on his head, but this time he left it there, brushing over the part in his hair absently as Jax let himself sink into the pleasant fog again.

“Well okay then, thank you.”

Jax wanted to reply, but he was comfortable. A little bit lost, and a little bit found. He closed his eyes, existing in the shared air of the room, separate from his body, his life, anything outside of the soft back and forth of Bobby’s thumb on the crown of his head.


End file.
